regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 16
Recap ]] 28th April, 1512 "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) are in Whalers Bay and make a plan to extort Straight-up-Deal-Dave with a fake kidnapping plot. Dave has fallen in love with Daff with a female disguise-self spell on called "Daphne". The idea is to have a ransom for "Daphne" for her return. But the party need to do some background checks on Dave to make sure the plan will work. Toki writes a letter "Daphne" wrote: :I'm so sorry. I could never hurt you. The night I spent with you I will forever remember as a drop of sunshine into an eternal pit of night. My love for you will shine on until the end of time and I will never forget you. :Love Daphne They have the letter delivered by corrier. Nevets goes to a tavern to eavesdrop on the current weapon smuggling situation for the backstory. Lennie tries to help out at a blacksmiths, but is told that they have apprentices instead. Daff goes to do recon on Dave while disguised. Sammy Hagar the Mellon seller gives gossip to Daff on Dave. Dave used to be married to another merchant, Jenna, and their businesses merged. 8 years ago Jenna was taken by Pirates. Dave spent a small fortune to find Jenna but never find found her, and eventually she was declared dead. 29th April, 1512 Nevets comes visits Dave at his shop and asks about "Daphne" as a Private Investigator. Nevets implies something has happened to "Daphne" and he is trying to find out information. The party meet up and practise what Daff will tell Dave. 30th April, 1512 Daff goes to Dave and gives the sad story about being in debt with smugglers who were sending weapons to Akuba. Dave says he will take out a loan from some non-scrupious people to pay off the debt to save "Daphne". Dave has Daff make a blood oath to him, swearing to the Gods. Dave takes out some money from his shop then goes to The Family to borrow the rest. VOA meets up again and reconsider their plan, with The Family and Blood Oaths being involved, they conclude that Dave must die. 1st May, 1512 The party head out to the meeting point, a cliff outside town while Daff goes alone to meet with Dave. Dave hires 2 dwarves to help carry all the gold. At the cliff Nevets sets up 4 glasses of poison, then hides with Lennie. Toki goes in the water as a Octopus. Dave & Daff arrive at the Cliff with the Dwarves. They drink the "Truth Potions" and declare they are paying off the debt with no deception, and throw the gold over the cliff. During this a unseasonal storm starts. Toki, as an Octopus, picks up the bag of gold and swims north to meet with Lennie and Nevets. Lennie takes the bag with 6320 Gold Coins. Toki casts Detect Magic on the bag and finds none. The party hike inland and camp for the night. 2nd May, 1512 Dave, Daff and the Dwarves make the long trek towards Whalers Bay. During the walking in the storm Dave grows more and more sick. Over 24 hours later they get back. The Dwarves are worried about Dave, so Daff uses a healing spell that he knows won't help. The Dwarves fall asleep and Daff turns into Daphne and says that she has returned. Daff then leaves the house and meets up with the party. 3rd May, 1512 The storm has stopped and there is a Halfing festival to celebrate the rain. Daff asks Toki to dance. Nevets checks in and confirms Dave and the Dwarves have died. The party meet up and talk then are approached by a messenger from Lord Kronwikk. The party need to find out what happened to the Akuban Knights. Experience 450 exp each Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes